Commonly assigned prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,357,303, issued Oct. 18, 1994, and 5,359,378, issued Oct. 25, 1994, each disclose a film cassette having a light lock pivoted open to permit film movement out of and into the cassette interior and pivoted closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior and a resilient locking pawl inherently biased to engage the light lock when the light lock is closed to secure the light lock closed and being flexibly movable out of engagement with the light lock when the light lock is closed to permit the light lock to be pivoted open. A separate driver is adapted to engage the light lock within a drive cavity of the light lock to be rotated in opposite opening and closing directions to pivot the light lock open and to re-close the light lock. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,378, the driver is configured to push the locking pawl out of engagement with the light lock when the driver is simply received in the drive cavity. Then the driver can be rotated in the opening and closing directions within the drive cavity to pivot the light lock open and to re-close the light lock. The locking pawl cannot re-engage the light lock until the driver is removed from the drive cavity. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,303, the driver is configured to push the locking pawl out of engagement with the light lock when the driver is initially rotated within the drive cavity in the opening direction. Then the driver can be further rotated in the opening direction within the drive cavity to pivot the light lock open and can be reversed to re-close the light lock. When the light lock is re-closed, the locking pawl re-engages the light lock. If, however, the driver is again rotated in the opening direction, the driver will again push the locking pawl out of engagement with the light lock.